Before We Met
by Alane-Vera
Summary: Christa, a young girl w/out a future gets blasted into her book and finds what she have been looking for her whole life: an family and love
1. Suprise

Author's Note: PLEASE READ!!!!! It has come to my attention that there aren't nearly enough Outsiders fics. Seeing as how this fact could prove hazardous to society, my dirty little mind and I have taken it upon ourselves to rid the world of this potential danger and write one. Poor S.E. Hinton would have a heart attack if she knew what I plan to make her beloved characters do. I pray that she will nave find out, God will have mercy on my devious mind and I, and that you all will love it. Read and REVIEW!!!  
  
P.S. not that I'll make then do anything THAT bad. We're not ever talking R here people. I'm not THAT messed up!!! (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so if you want to sue, you won't get much. Unless you've had a resent head injury you will know that I am not, I repeat not S.E. Hinton. This started as her creation years before I was ever thought of. I've just made it a little more interesting.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairing: I don't rightly know as of yet. My mind will decide when it wants to. Most likely Ponyboy and my character.  
  
Setting: Beautiful Tulsa, Oklahoma. : - (P (I've lived there. I'm aloud to make fun of it so don't sue me for that either.) Four years after Johnny and Dally died which would make Pony eighteen. Anytime before and he would still be way to young, understand?  
  
Finally, after much rambling and bull shitting from the author, on with the story. Or as they put it so eloquently in Hollywood, ACTION  
  
Chapter one: Surprise  
  
Christa stood looking into the mirror with a grimace on her tan face. As the steam from her resent shower clouded up the full-length reflection, she pushed a hand through her still damp hair. Quoting from a movie she had seen last night, Christa spoke out loud. "As always, this is as good as it's gonna get."  
  
It wasn't that Christa was ugly; in fact she was quite beautiful with her dark blue eyes and waist length blond hair, but the fact that she was a bit chunky around the bottom of her stomach caused her heartache. She thought she was fat. All of the guys thought she was alluring.  
  
Laughing Christa continued on the one-sided conversation with herself by telling her reflection that at least she wasn't stuck in a mirror. She turned away smiling, and muttering something about being committed if her foster parents ever heard her talking to herself, something she was forever doing.  
  
Christa went back to her room to get dressed in her uniform for school. Plaid pleated skirt and a white short-sleeved blouse turned up twice at the cuff. Christa had no idea why her foster parents insisted on sending her to a Catholic school but if it made them happy she would go. At lease she only had two more months to put up with uniforms and bible classes, and as long as she got good grades her foster mother and father wouldn't notice that she was still here. Trying to rush to make it out the door on time Christa almost forgot her copy of "The Outsiders." It was the last thing her father had given her before he and her mother were killed in a car wreck when she was eleven. Ever since that day seven years ago, the book went everywhere with her. Sort of like a silent reminder of her father. Grabbing the beat up book, she shoved it in her back and ran out to catch her ride.  
  
As school let out that day, Christa was on her guard. She had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't have these feelings often, but when she did they were usually right. Christa wish she could tell someone but her friends would just think that she was crazy and her foster parents would lock her in her room for making up stories. She caught up with her friend Emily and asked for a ride.  
  
"Haven't you gotten a car yet?" Emily replied with a grin. Christa laughed while she got in her friends car and told her that she had simply left her Stingray at home that day.  
  
As they drove to Christa's house Emily talked about the college that she would be attending the fall. Noticing her friend's silence, Em commented on it. When Christa remained silent Emily started to worry. This wasn't like her friend. Usually Christa was laughing and always happy, making jokes and getting into trouble with the teachers that she could always talk herself out of. In fact Emily couldn't remember a time when she hadn't seen Christa smiling. "Sweetie? Is everything alright?" She asked, even though she could tell it wasn't. Her years of friendship and had taught her that if you wanted to get anything out of Christa, you had to work it out.  
  
"I'm not going to college." Came Christa's deadpan reply. Emily was shocked. Christa was one of the smartest girls in the senior class. She waited for Christa to continue. "I didn't get the scholarship that Dave, my foster father wanted me to get. He said I was stupid and that he wouldn't give money away just so some stupid little girl could go to a top ten college to learn how to write."  
  
The car pulled up to the curb in front of Christa's house and she got out, leaning in the window to talk to Emily. "Don't worry about me honey. " she said, her bad mood forgotten. "I'll get that bastard back when I become a world famous author." She smiled at her friend. "But right now, I'm going to the gym." Blowing a kiss to Emily and tossing her long hair over her shoulder, Christa walked into the house.  
  
Putting her "Outsiders" book in her gym bag along with her CD player, work out CD's, wallet, water bottle, towel, gym clothes, and extra batteries, Christa left her foster mother a note a walked out the door, not even bothering to change out of her uniform. As she pulled her blond hair into a ponytail Christa looked up apprehensively at the sky, which looked dark and stormy. She checked to see if her bag was zipped and started out to the sound of thunder in the distance. Reminding herself out loud that she would not care to get wet, Christa started to job toward the gym, wishing, not for the fist time, that she had a car. Christa was concentrating so hard on getting to the gym before it started to rain that she didn't even notice that the lightning was getting closer until it was too late.  
  
A/N I hope you like it. Please r/r! I LIVE for reviews. The rest will be up soon and for those of you who are wondering why this is rated PG13, don't worry! I'm not as demented as I sound. I'll get to that part soon. I promise. 


	2. It Can't be True

A/N: Please see previous page if you want the authors note, disclaimer, rating, pairing, or setting. If you don't want any of those things then, please, continue on with my "masterpiece." (  
  
Chapter Two: It Can't Be True  
  
Christa woke up to the most beautiful pair of brown (a/n: does Pony have brown eyes? I think he might.) eyes that she had ever seen. Gentle hands helped her to sit up as she looked over the face that the eyes belong to. It was a boy about her age, with dark hair that reached over his ears and kept falling into his eyes. He was tan, almost like it was summer already and to Christa it looked like he spent some time in the gym…. A LOT of time. He smiled at her and Christa nearly had a heart attack. He had the sweetest smile she had ever seen in her life. Tarring her gaze away from the vision in front of her, Christa looked around at her present surroundings. She was half sitting half lying on an old faded couch in a room that she didn't recognize. The sun was glaring through a small window, casting a golden glow on the room and indicating that it was near sunset. "Where am I?"  
  
The boy spoke, his voice deep and slightly husky. "Well, at the moment, you're in Tulsa."  
  
What did he think she was? Stupid? "I know that! I've lived her my whole life. Where in Tulsa?"  
  
The boy blushed slightly. "I just thought that, you know, you might not have. He replied somewhat sheepishly. Seeing as how I don't know you and… you're dressed kind of strange."  
  
Christa looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her uniform. She opened her mouth to explain, but the boy continued speaking. "As for where in Tulsa, you're on the North Side."  
  
The North Side? Where had she heard that before?  
  
"My bag?" "Right here." He replied with a smile. "Hold on while I let everyone else know you're awake."  
  
He went to the door of the room and called out.  
  
"I'm the only one here right now buddy." Said the blond-haired, god-like creature that walked into the room. "Darry and the rest went to the store. Is she up yet?"  
  
"Yeah Soda, she's awake." Came the reply.  
  
Soda!?! Darry!?! What the HELL is going on!?! Christa looked inquisitively at the boy sitting on the edge of the sofa. "Please don't tell me your name is Ponyboy." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
The boy looked at her strangely. "How did you know that?"  
  
His face was the last thing Christa saw before the world went black again, this time from shock.  
  
Ponyboy's POV  
  
It's been four year since Johnny and Dal…pass on, and here I thought that I'd never have anything to write about again. Finding an unconscious girl in your front lawn wearing really odd clothes and looking like a goddess from some Greek myth that had just fell from the sky sounds like something worth writing about to me. I started the story the day we found her, which was two day ago, and since she hasn't woken up it hasn't really gotten anywhere good.  
  
I looked at the unconscious girl lying on the couch. Gosh she was beautiful. How did he know my name thought, and were did she get those clothes? They looked like something from one of those really bad porn flicks Two-Bit was always trying to get me to watch. I don't really dig that kind of stuff thought.  
  
Glancing at her bag I wondered if maybe it might hold a clue to who she was. I reached in and the first thing I pulled out was a wallet. Good, we're on the right track. Now, for some form of identification. Here was something. Christa Walkers, Age: eighteen Birthday: What the fuck!!! This can't be right! It's only 1970! While I was looking at the ID, Soda came back into the room with a glass of water in his hand to try to wake the girl…Christa, I told myself.  
  
I took the water from him and gently picked up her head. Soda gave me a strange look, but kept his mouth shut. He's learned to do that over the years. Wordlessly I handed him the wallet and grinned slightly as his eyes popped out. Thinking we should ask Christa about it, I dipped my finger in the water and let a few drops fall on her face as I waited to drown in her eyes again. 


End file.
